Fort Pelagiad
Fort Pelagiad is an Imperial Legion fort in the Vvardenfell region of Morrowind. The fort protects the town of Pelagiad and the surrounding roads, trade routes, and nearby House Hlaalu plantations. Knight Protector Angoril oversees the day-to-day operations of the fort. Description Imperial Legion Guards and Archers patrol the fort's courtyard and walls. There are numerous entrances via the north wall, south wall, and fort proper. The fort contains three floors, not including the walls and the top of the towers (all four towers can be climbed from within for a scenic view of the area surrounding the fort). Angoril can be found on the upper level of the fort offering melee training to Legion members. He says that it is quiet at Fort Pelagiad, and suggests that the Nerevarine move on to other Legion forts if asked for duties. He has a variety of alcoholic beverages and potions on top of a dresser, ingredients in containers, as well as two locked chests (requiring 40 Security to pick) and a locked closet (12). Angoril also carries a key to the fort's prison that unlocks the cell doors. An Imperial Guard Captain can be found on the ground floor, along with the fort's smith, Shadbak gra-Burbug, and healer, Ygfa. Shadbak offers repair services in addition to his wares, while Ygfa sells ingredients and potions in addition to being a spell merchant. There is a locked chest requiring 75 Security to pick near Ygfa. At the bottom of the staircase is a door leading directly to the prison and barracks area under the south wall, requiring 95 Security or the prison key to unlock. Using this particular door is unnecessary, as all the other south wall doors are unlocked. The prison contains Morbash gro-Shagdub, being held as the result of a bar brawl, and New-Shoes Bragor, a thief being held on multiple charges. A key to Pelagiad Guard Tower and the Fort Pelagiad Prisoner Log can be found on a table in the barracks, along with 4 locked chests requiring 25 Security to open. Sublocations *North Wall – A lone guard and a few crates may be found here, otherwise there is nothing of interest in this area of the fort. *South Wall – The fort's prison and barracks are located in this area of the fort. Characters Along with Imperial Archers, Guards, and a Guard Captain, the following characters can be found at this location: *Angoril – Master-at-Arms *New-Shoes Bragor – Prisoner *Morbash gro-Shagdub – Prisoner *Shadbak gra-Burbug – Smith *Ygfa – Healer Services Blessings *Imperial Cult Altar – Cure Blight, Cure Disease, Cure Poison, Restore Attributes Merchants *Shadbak – armor, Armorer supplies, weapons *Ygfa – ingredients, potions Skill Trainer *Angoril – Axe, Blunt Weapon, Long Blade (Imperial Legion members only) Smith *Shadbak Spell Merchant *Ygfa – Conjuration, Mysticism, Restoration Notable items The following items can be found in this location: Quests Thieves Guild *Free New-Shoes Bragor – The thief is imprisoned in Fort Pelagiad, and to get him out the Nerevarine must use a weapon sharper than any blade: information. Gallery TES3 Morrowind - Pelagiad - Fort Pelagiad exterior.jpg|Fort Pelagiad TES3 Morrowind - Pelagiad - Fort Pelagiad interior.jpg|Fort Pelagiad interior Appearances * de:Festung Pelagiad es:Fuerte Pelagiad ru:Форт Пелагиад Category:Morrowind: Imperial Forts Category:Morrowind: Pelagiad Locations